Draoga Necron
"Sometimes I miss my husband, he was nice, both when he was alive and going down my throat, shame that he was so fattening really. If I didn't mind being a massive fat blob, I would glady devour more people if they tasted as good as him, but I guess I shall never know because while this level of fat is attractive, any more and it wouldn't be. I need to still fit into my old clothes after all." Draoga muttering to herself a few days after devouring her child and husband. Draoga Necron is a 10ft female Drakeian who is captain of the DES Battleaxe and later the DES Battleaxe II. Profile *Name: Draoga Necron *Birth Date: 1983 *Height: 10ft *Species: Drakeian *Gender: Female *Weight: 3324 Kg Overview Her childhood was troubled, having lost her parents in 1991 in one of the many enemy skirmishes on Drakeia, and ended up being raised in an orphanage until she was kicked out at age 18 and ended up joining the navy due to a lack of desire to join the army. Her deep rooted mis-trust is due to a combination of factors with none defined as the true cause. Draoga was a navy captain before joining the Battleaxe Program. She joined the navy in 2001 and had become a captain by 2028 after years of faithful service. In 2029 she decided to have a child and became pregnant, having the baby later that year, her maternity leave meaning she had no job at this time and relied on her husband to work. However, once the baby was born, she grew increasingly annoyed by it's constant wailing so that when she reached her home she had had enough and devoured the child as soon as she got into her house and shut the door. Her husband returned home from a mission (he was an army sergeant) just as Draoga finished devouring her newborn child, this is when Draoga noticed her husband's shock which caused her to panic. Panicking, she stabbed her husband using a knife she always kept in her right boot, after stabbing her husband to death, she realised that if his body was found she would get into trouble, so she decided to devour him, seeing it as the only option, as burying him would lead to an easy discovery of how he died, and melting him down was also just as suspicious. A few months passed after she murdered and devoured her family with Draoga using her emergency funds to stay alive while looking for a job. It wasn't until Draoga was contacted by a member of the Battleaxe Program, something she knew nothing about that she was offered a job. The Battleaxe Program member offered Draoga a job as captain of the newly finished DES Battleaxe due to her suspicious nature and her ability to get the job done, at all costs sometimes. Without even the slightest hesitation, she accepted the job offer. As Captain Of The DES Battleaxe As captain of the DES Battleaxe Draoga was cruel yet effective, making first contact with many new species, including the Dragoians, which just happened to be one of Seldragia's ships. Draoga's ruthlessness resulted in the Battleaxe's victory over the Dragoian Tri-Dra Class Cruiser since she decided that to save on firepower and try and reach a diplomatic solution was a worthless and cowardly option, one that would forever damn her species as weak. Draoga was to captain the DES Battleaxe until she led it to it's destruction by Dragoian forces in 2032 where Draoga and her highest ranking officers managed to escape in the 2 hyperdrive equipped shuttles. Draoga arrived at Drakeia to request she got another ship (despite knowing full well she was responsible for the loss of the Battleaxe by leading it into an obvious trap), she was surprised to recieve the new flagship (various smaller ships had been made during the Battleaxe's lifespan, some new classes, some Battleaxe class), the DES Battleaxe II. Sketchy Career Draoga's military career never had a spotless record, as she has been accused of many crimes. *Some people claim she stabs crew members in the back for no reason, Draoga claims they were planning to undermine her command every time, a valid excuse considering the backstabbing nature of the Drakeians and Draoga's distinct unpopularity. *Rumour has broken out that she ate her own family, although she denies this, she does not specify what happened to her husband. She claims the baby died shortly after she took it home. This rumour came about after neighbours noticed Draoga had become noticeably fatter after leaving her house the day after she brought her child home. Draoga expelled that claim as pregnancy weight gain that had previously gone unnoticed due to being pregnant. *Some people claim that she had a child to escape a court martial since every single ship she had served on at some point had members of the crew murdered at and many of them had sank. Draoga merely dismissed the whole conception of a child as a mistake and regretted ever wishing to extend her family. Combat Style Like all Drakeians or her nation, Draoga carries a Combo Pistol but unlike most other Drakeians, she has hers set to a high railgun setting instead of the standard middle ground. When asked by soldiers, she replies that she prefers a high damage per shot and high accuracy over fire rate. Because of this preference for having her pistol as a long range option, Draoga took many classes (and eventually became proficient in using) in the use of serrated wrist mounted retractable blades, hidden in the ample sleeves of Draoga's nation's military uniform, for close range combat. Draoga does not like using the GPW considering it to be too bulky for interior combat, and of power wasting design, this has resulted in Draoga not bothering to even train with the GPW since she became a captain in 2028. Her choice of mounting blades on her wrists makes her job of wiping out suspected traitors (or just people she needs to assasinate) an easy job as she can do it quietly and discretely. Category:Characters Category:Drakeians